Capacitive sensing is used to detect touch inputs on devices such as touch sensitive pads and touch screen displays. User contact with a touch sensor or display screen causes a change in capacitance of the sensor or screen which can be measured to detect the contact. Some display elements (e.g., electro-luminescent (EL) materials) require relatively high drive voltages which may damage conventional capacitive sensors. Furthermore, some capacitive sensing techniques require the use of separate electrodes for providing capacitive touch sensing from the circuits used to provide display illumination.